Fire Spirit
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: Rated PG for now, rating amy go up. This is my second YYHxSM story crossover so let me know how you like it. Bad flames are not accepted period! Deals with parts of Yusuke's life before and after his youki was awakened in the battle against Sensui. R


Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or SM; they belong to their owners, not me.

Fire Spirit

By: Shadow Emperor

Summary: Takes place partially during Yusuke's training with Genkai and after his return from the Makai, six years after Sensui's defeat not three in my story. Yusuke Urameshi, Champion of Genkai's tournament and Spirit Detective for Prince Koenma of Spirit World (Reikai). Raye Hino, Priestess (Miko) of the Hiwikawa Shrine and Sailor Mars of the Sailor Scouts (Senshi). Each has their own secrets and each has their own mysterious pasts. Brought together by chance or maybe fate, something unexpected happens. Pairings undecided.

**blah** - Author Notes, A/N

(blah) - alternate name, if not mentioned in speech/thoughts

/:blah:/ - Telepathy

"blah" - speech

'blah' - thoughts

:"blah": - Youkai language

/"blah"/ - Planetarian language

Chapter One: Reunion

Yusuke stood before the cliff that would end it all for him. His entire life shattered before him, his mother despised him for going to live with his father for three years. Kuwabara who was once his best friend now the man he despised most for betraying him. Keiko Ukimura his ex-fiancée and girlfriend, now the woman who broke his heart and whom he loathed to no ends. Shizuru Kuwabara had been lured into her web of lies and now hated him with a fiery passion, which landed her on his despise list. Kurama, fellow demon and truest friend that he had ever had. Kurama had always been there for him, which is why he left all his riches to him in case something should ever happen to him. Hiei, the hanyou demon of fire and ice, along with being his best sparring partner. Hiei was as loyal as one could be and friend. That was why he left all his weapons and knowledge of fighting styles to him should anything ever happen to him.

Yukina the koorime whose heart was shattered and the one whom she had considered a true friend. This was why he left her all knowledge of his life and his true self, along with a copy of a book he had written and dedicated to her, called: The Toushin in the human language, but in the youkai language it was called: Roizen's Legacy, which was the name she had told his father suited him best for his demon name. Botan was left all data he had collected on her that he could find, seeing as she had little memory of her human life. Then there was Raye, he left her all knowledge of the youkai he had, along with his most prized possession, the Spirit Wave Orb.

"So this is how it all ends, uh? Amazing that my life has come to this, and I've just returned from father's funeral," said Yusuke to himself as he gathered all the energy he could muster and compressed it into a single point.

Firing the blast off into the sky he had angled it so that slightest change would send it flying right back at him, while gathering strength as it went away and came back towards him as the wind had blown it back to him. He stood there with his body stretched out as much as possible waiting to feel the searing pain of his own attack tear him to shreds, so he could finally rest n peace like the first time he was supposed to and the second time. However as it neared him he saw a group of nine women come running towards him.

"RUN!" yelled one of them as the blast was nearly upon them all.

Yusuke just smiled faintly as he closed his eyes as the orb was just three feet away. It would take them at least three minutes to get to him in time to save him from his own blast, but it would take one and half for the blast to hit him and kill him. However as he counted down to his own initial doom, he never felt the blast touch him. He felt himself being shoved onto the ground with someone else beside him who had initially tackled him.

"Are you crazy why didn't you move out of that blasts way?! It could have killed you!" yelled Mars.

"That was the general idea! It took me half an hour to gather enough energy so that I could finally rest in peace!" snapped Yusuke coldly.

"That was your blast!?" asked a surprised Mars.

"Yes, now I have to do it the old fashioned way!" said Yusuke as he stood up and walked to the cliff and looked down closing his eyes as he let himself fall forward, but somebody pulled him back.

"Are you crazy or something? You're so young, you have much to live for in life!" said Mars as she pulled him back.

"What would you know?! I have nothing left, my now ex-fiancée and girlfriend had cheated on me and gotten married, when she told me she would wait for me. My former best friend married her; they turned his sister, who was a good friend against me! My own mother hates my guts and to top it all off my father has just died recently! So back off when you say I have much to live for in life alright! I have nothing left!" yelled Yusuke as he broke down crying right then and there. "WHY? Why did they have to betray me like this? Why does she hate me so much? With all my power, knowledge, wisdom, and strength, I still can't figure out why she hates me and why they would do this to me!"

Sailor Moon and the rest of the Senshi all watched as Yusuke broke down crying in Sailor Mars' arms and watched her comfort him. They could all understand why he felt that had been the only way out. He had pretty much nothing left in life and just wanted to know why they did what they did to him.

"Its okay now, it'll be alright, what's your name and what exactly are you?" asked Mars.

"I am known to all in the Makai as Prince Roizen or the Toushin. I'm a hanyou or a half breed, the most despised demon or youkai," said Yusuke.

"It's going to be alright, we'll help you," said Mars as she looked at the other scouts pleadingly.

"Alright, we'll help Mars, but we have to know if you will betray us or attack us in anyway," said Sailor Moon.

"I give my oath as Demon Lord of the Makai that I won't betray you or attack you knowingly. If I do then let my life end the day it does," said Yusuke as he started speaking the ancient language of the Makai, which was actually a branch off of Planetarian.

Pluto's eyes widened as she heard the familiar hisses and growls of the youkai language. She had thought that the ancient language had all but been forgotten. She could feel the binding power of the Silver Crystal respond to his oath and gently wash its power over him soothingly. Only those who were of noble worthy could feel the crystals power or they were related to one of the ancient Senshi. She could see him transforming to complete the ritual oath as he revealed his true from and power burned the binding mark of the ancient Senshi onto his right arm. She could see the twin crescent moons clearly, one light and one dark overlapping each other.

"It's done; he has given us his oath and proven it by the binding mark of the ancient Senshi. Tell me hanyou how did you learn that language?" asked Pluto.

"My father taught me most everything I know about my kind. I was his successor, but the other two Demon Lord's Mukuro and Yomi, wouldn't have it. So I had a tournament held and I had the stipulation that the other two agreed too, that the victor would take my father's place as the third ruler. I lost the first tournament, but another kinder and powerful beat the one who beat me. The last tournament I participated in I became champion and the new ruler, however Yomi and Mukuro were retiring their positions to whoever came in second and third place. My two allies and good friends Kurama and Hiei came in second and third place in the tournament, making them rulers of the Makai as well. We chose to keep our titles but let the former leaders rule in our place unless there was something needed our attention and it was serious," said Yusuke.

"Who exactly was your father hanyou?" asked Pluto.

"His name was Raizen he was my father, but when my mother discovered what he really was, she left him. My mother found out what happened during the six years I disappeared into the Makai. She was furious with me and went out of her way to put me down, curse me, and even denounce any love she had for me," said Yusuke as he slammed his fist into the ground cracking it.

"I see; then you will never live to see the light of day. Your kind has been our natural enemies since before even I was born," said Pluto as she raised her staff to kill him.

"Go ahead, kill me, but if you do, I will haunt you until the end of time," said Yusuke.

"What would you know of haunting?" asked Pluto.

"I've died two times already, once as a pure blood human, before my youki was awakened. The second caused my youki to awaken. I was a ghost for quite along while before I was given the chance to live again. I will haunt you wench and I will cause the guilt of killing me to build up for a long time," said Yusuke.

"I do not fear you hanyou!" said Pluto.

"Then let us go to the Makai, you can see for yourself why even King Enma feared me," said Yusuke as he opened a portal behind him to the Makai. "Catch me if you can wench or are you a coward!"

Pluto was angry at Yusuke's taunts and followed him into the Makai as did the other scouts. However instead of an ugly, hideous wasteland they found it to be quite beautiful and lush.

"Welcome to the Makai, now the reason we are here is simple. If I unleashed my full power on Earth, it could very well be catastrophic. Because of its constant stress of demon's trying to rule it and use its focal points for evil, it is very unstable at the moment. However the Makai is not," said Yusuke as his hair grew out down past his knee's, tattoo's appeared on his face and torso, then finally his reiki and youki made themselves known twisting and mixing in a way that no normal hanyou could ever do. His aura was incredibly large, so large that it showed his power might surpass or be equal to that of the Silver Crystal at the moment. "Now kill me."

"I can't you are stronger than I am," said Pluto.

"I know; you have to realize though that not everything is based upon one's ancestors. If anything humanity is the worst of all and yet they are protected. I have no quarrel with you Sailor Pluto is it? I have given my oath and I am bound by my oath. I must leave though, I have someone important to visit, whom I haven't visited in a very long time," said Yusuke opening a portal and letting them out of the Makai. When he was sure he was far enough away he let down the shield and energy mask that had protected him against them and had also disguised his features to that of his demon lord form.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Your late dimwit," said Genkai.

"I'm sorry Genkai, there was something I had to do," said Yusuke.

"I know, but killing yourself won't ease the pain," said Genkai.

"I know that now, but still it hurts that they could betray me so easily. How humans can be so trusting and others so trusting as well and then stab you in the back," said Yusuke.

"Yes we humans have been known to do that, however there are the occasional few that don't betray and stab others in the back. Come now, lets go see Kurama, Yukina, Botan, Hiei and a surprise guest you haven't seen in a while," said Genkai.

Yusuke nodded and followed his sensei into the back of the shrine. When they arrived in the back he saw Botan, Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, even Koenma, and one he never thought he would see again Raye Hino. Smiling he moved towards each of them and gave them a nod and gave Yukina and Botan a kiss on the hand and a hug. Hiei didn't even glare at him, knowing how Yusuke felt about Yukina.

Flashback

Yusuke had just arrived for one of his few visits to the Ningenkai with his father Raizen behind him. He saw that everyone had gathered for the reunion except, Kuwabara, Keiko, Shizuru, and his mother. He expected that his mother might not show up and Shizuru might not, but Keiko and Kuwabara were a bit different. He saw Botan as she held her hand out to shake, but instead he gave it a kiss with a nod and then enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. Next had been Yukina who just stood there as she had grown up to be a beautiful young koorime. He nodded towards her as she extended her hand out for a handshake only to have it kissed by Yusuke and her enveloped in a gentler hug. Hiei had been glaring holes in his skull the entire time.

"Hiei, you and I need to talk now," said Yusuke with Hiei nodding.

As the two walked a short distance away, but were still out of sight of the others the two glared at each other.

"What's your problem Hiei?" demanded Yusuke.

"I have no quarrel with you, except that you are being intimate with my twin sister! Hurt her like the idiot did, and I promise you a slow and painful death," said Hiei.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" laughed Yusuke.

"You think this is funny, humorous!? I challenge you for your title," snapped Hiei drawing Yusuke's attention right away.

"Very well but know this fire and ice hanyou. I do not see Yukina in that way, she is like the sister I never had, sweet, kind, pure hearted and has a pure soul. She may not be related to me, but in my heart she is my sister," said Yusuke as Hiei looked at him with wide eyes.

Hiei remained silent as Yukina came around into the clearing, clearly having heard everything. She rushed over to Hiei and gave him a hug crying as her tears transformed into Hiroseki stones. Yusuke gently picked each one up and when she turned to him she found that he had quickly made a necklace out of them. He handed them to her as she turned to Hiei and wrapped the necklace of her Hiroseki stones around his neck and for the first time in an unknown amount of time Hiei cried as well as his tears formed fiery red, blue, and black Hiroseki stones and Yukina picked them up made a necklace out of them as she tied them around her neck.

"I love you brother, no matter your past," said Yukina as their tears merged together to forge a priceless Hiroseki stone as she hugged him. Yukina released Hiei and picked the stones up and the fusion one and made them into a necklace.

"Yukina don't cry," said Hiei as he hugged her, but glared at Yusuke somewhat.

"He may not be biological related to us, but in spirit and heart he is our brother as well," said Yukina as she placed the necklace around his neck as Hiei finally realized that Yusuke was kneeling to Yukina out of respect and love for her.

"Detective, you may not be biologically related to us, but she is right, you are our brother. However betray either of us and I will personally kill you," said Hiei with a smirk.

"It's a done deal Hiei," said Yusuke as he summoned his youki and reiki and burned the two marks into his skin on his left arm in the shape of a flame within a drop of water (or a tear drop for a better description).

"Yukina how do you feel about the Idiot?" asked Hiei.

"I love him Hiei," said Yukina as they went back to the clearing to see Kuwabara and Keiko gone. "Where did Kazuma go?"

"Oh, he said that he promised Keiko's parents to help them out at their restaurant. They've been a bit short handed," said Shizuru as Yukina nodded.

Yusuke decided to pay his mother a visit that day. Since this would be one of the few times he would get to see her again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When he arrived home he saw his mother waiting for him sober. He walked in and sat down next to her.

"So your back or are you just visiting?" asked Atsuko.

"Just visiting right now," said Yusuke.

"That's nice, I'm afraid Yusuke that when you come back again I may not be here. I've sobered up and stopped drinking. I'm engaged Yusuke and I do plan to marry him," said Atsuko.

"Congratulations mom, listen I know you don't want me around father. But he is the only one that can help me right now. My other half has been awakened and I need to learn how to control it. I'll be gone for another three years and well I do love you mom. If this man will make you happy then so be it," said Yusuke.

"Very well, since we're being honest with each other... Yusuke clean out your room. Your stepbrother will be moving in there and truthfully he's fully human. Since you were honest with me I'll be honest with you. I love you as a parent should love their child, but only to a certain degree. Mainly that you kept me alive and helped me realize that I was wasting my life; otherwise I despise everything about you. I only love you point five percent, now get your things. Then get out and never come back, you monster," said Atsuko as Yusuke stood and retrieved his belongings.

As he walked out the door he paused and turned back to his mother, "You know, with everything I've been through in the past few years I would think you would be proud of me. I graduated high school ahead of every one of my former classmates by several years. I've risked my very own life on several occasions to protect yours and this is how you show your gratitude..., think for a second about whom the real monster is. I would sacrifice my own life for yours, my friends, and people I have never even met before. While you would despise me for something that is apart of me, I was born like this."

Yusuke then closed the door behind him and destroyed his belongings, at least all of the ones his mother, Keiko, and Kuwabara had given him. He was angry and hurting, he hadn't felt like that in a long time. He made his way back to the shrine and began to search for Baldack his punching bag that he always took his frustrations out on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"BALDACK!" yelled Yusuke.

Baldack who heard and recognized the voice stayed very still. He had learned from previous experiences that attempting to flee only got him caught faster. However Yusuke had expected this and found Baldack in the same place he had the first time they met.

"Hello Baldack... I'm back," said Yusuke right next to Baldack's ear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Baldack in complete and utter fear.

Elsewhere Hiei, Yukina, Kurama, Raizen, Shizuru, and Genkai were all in a deep discussion with each other when they heard it.

"What was that?!" asked Kurama.

"That would be the complete and utter terrified scream of Baldack, the man-bat. It sounds like the dimwit found him again," said Genkai dismissingly.

"Baldack?! Even in my days as Yoko, he was a feared demon, able to disguise himself to his surroundings and attack without warning," said Kurama shocked as he saw Baldack with his own eyes come out of the forest and cower behind Genkai for protection.

"Please save Baldack from boy! Baldack is terrified of boy, Baldack cannot sleep without seeing boy's face!" exclaimed Baldack pleadingly as Yusuke came into view.

"Dimwit have you terrified Baldack so bad that he can't even sleep anymore?" said Genkai.

"No, I terrified him so bad that death sounds like paradise. It's simple really he's my punching bag. I beat him into inches from his death and then give him enough energy to where know he will survive to heal and then the next we meet I repeat the process," said Yusuke as Raizen looked on with pride that Yusuke had known how to install fear and respect into others already.

"That's cruel, leave him alone, find someone that can give you a workout," said Genkai.

Yusuke pouted a little but shrugged it off as Baldack nearly fainted from relief that he wouldn't suffer that day.

"Oh dimwit, do it tomorrow," said Genkai with a wink as Baldack's eyes shot open and every psychic in Tokyo could hear his screams.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Raye was meditating when all of a sudden she heard a scream of terror as she suddenly received a visual image of Baldack on the ground cowering and she saw Yusuke, much to her surprise smirking evilly and walking towards her, or so it seemed until she saw the reflection in his eyes of Baldack. Suddenly she screamed as Baldack's screams filled her head and made it feel like she was going to die.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Serena who had been walking up the steps to see Raye heard her scream and ran to see if Raye was alright. She burst into the fire reading room and found Raye on the floor unconscious and bleeding from the mouth, nose, and ears. Fear swelled up inside her as she checked for a pulse and found an extremely faint one. Quickly she ran and found Raye's grandfather and told him how she found Raye. He was able to break the psychic connection somewhat, but he could tell she was having terrible nightmares and was feeling extreme pain.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'Raye!' the name sounded off inside his mind as stopped his torturing of Baldack and turned to look around to see what was going on. He looked down at Baldack and backed away slowly as he saw what his other side was causing him to do. He ran back to the portal that led to the Makai and Raizen followed and Yusuke's training for control began.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Slowly two days later Raye came around and saw Serena sitting next to her bed asleep. She saw the tearstains that marked Serena's face and slowly looked around her surrounding's.

"Serena what am I doing in my room and why are you here?" asked Raye.

"Raye are you okay?" asked Serena as she woke up suddenly and looked at Raye with concern.

"I'm okay, just a bit light headed. now can you answer my question?" asked Raye.

"I came over two days ago and found you in the fire reading room unconscious and bleeding from the mouth, nose, and ears. I went and got your grandpa who was able to disable the psychic link that had apparently unintentionally attached to you. However it was only slightly and you kept on thrashing in your sleep for a few hours, but then suddenly you stopped and you fell into a deep sleep," said Serena crying again. "What happened?"

"I don't know, one minute I'm meditating and the next I'm hit by n onslaught of complete and utter fear. The thing is it was somebody else's fear that somehow was psychically linked to me. I felt his pain and his emotions. This creature wasn't human, I think it was demon, but the strangest thing is that I saw Yusuke as the one this demon feared the most. But what scarred me was the evil glint in his eyes and smirk on his face as he began to pulverize this demon. But then he stopped and the creature blacked out, then I remember waking up here in my room. I have to go see Master Genkai, Serena," said Raye as she stood up and quickly dressed in her priestess robes.

Two hours later when Raye arrived at Genkai's Shrine she saw Genkai with three people. One was wearing all black and bandages around his right arm. The next person was a red-haired woman or so she thought until she saw the facial features, realizing that she was a he. He wore a reddish school uniform and had a posture that said that he was kind, graceful, and deadly. The next really was a woman, she wore a blue kimono, had icy blue hair, and thanks to her training she could tell she had a pure heart and soul. Genkai noticed her and so the two began to speak about Raye's problem and continued training.

End Flashback

He turned to the girl whom he thought he would never see again and smiled the first true genuine smile he had in along time.

"Hello Raye," said Yusuke.

"Hello Yusuke," replied Raye.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: There you have it, the first chapter. I'm still unclear about some of the potential pairings, though Keiko and Kuwabara shivers are together, that doesn't mean they will really be in this story very much. Give me your votes for pairings, this poll will be open for about one or two more chapters at the least. This story was partially inspired by a story in the Sailor Moon Crossovers section when you type in Yusuke as the keyword and my other YYH/SM story Yusuke's New Life. Now right below is just a few possible sample pairings, your pairings are accepted, just no yaoi or yuri.

Yusuke/Raye: Yusuke/Lita: Yusuke/Mina: Yusuke/Serena: Yusuke/Botan:

Kurama/Lita: Kurama/Raye: Kurama/Mina: Kurama/Amy: Kurama/Serena:

Hiei/Serena: Hiei/Hotaru: Hiei/Raye:

Your pairings:

-- Shadow Emperor


End file.
